


Christmas is a muggle holiday

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Another late festive, but fun tale.





	Christmas is a muggle holiday

Our tale starts in Emmeline and Fabian Vance's home, they are arguing about Christmas.

Fabian stated, "Christmas is a muggle holiday."

Emmeline exclaimed, "But, it's Christmas!"

Fabian snarled. "Witches and wizards shouldn't celebrate a muggle holiday, it's too commercial."

Emmeline smiled. "No, Fab. It's the most wonderful time of the year."

Fabian sighed. "Why do you insist on celebrating Christmas, Em?"

Emmeline beamed, "It's a magical time of year, you should celebrate it too."

Fabian corrected her, "No, we should celebrate it."

Emmeline grinned. "Together."


End file.
